Las crónicas de Jamir
by Nat-Eli
Summary: LOST CANVAS. Serie de drabbles y oneshots cronológicos sobre la vida de Shion de Aries, a partir de su infancia. Parejas principales: Manigoldo x Shion, Dohko x Shion.
1. Introducción

_**Introducción**_

«Las crónicas de Jamir» son una serie de drabbles y mini-oneshots que se centran en la vida de Shion de Aries, desde su niñez hasta... se verá hasta cuando. Se sabe poco de la infancia del personaje, así que el 90% de las crónicas no tienen apoyo (aún) en eventos del manga. Sin embargo, me importa mucho y me preocupo por que nada se contradiga con el canon.

Este proyecto es el resultado de un gran amor por el personaje en combinación con otro gran amor por todo lo que lo rodea, escenarios y demás personajes. Hakurei, Dohko, Tokusa, Sage, Manigoldo, Atla... ellos son los que se destacan en estas historias, además de Shion, claro.

No se sabe cuándo Hakurei se convirtió en el maestro de Shion, así que elegí una edad de Shion al azar para empezar... cuatro años. Parece claro que este último perdió a sus padres de muy joven, si es que los llegó a conocer, así que en la primera crónica se hace una breve mención al evento trágico tras el cual Hakurei se habría convertido en su protector.

Los drabbles se suceden cronológicamente.

Quiero darle gracias a mi amiga Karin por su entusiasmo y apoyo a lo largo de todo el proceso creativo de cada crónica, además de sus ideas originales y encantadoras. Más adelante también se sumarán a las mías crónicas escritas por ella :3

En total llevo escritas quince crónicas que iré publicando paulatinamente. Es posible que, si leen fics yaoi de Saint Seiya, ya se las hayan cruzado en otros lugares. Simplemente llegó el momento de que las subiera también a mi cuenta de Fanfiction, con notas y correcciones.

¡Ahora sí, son todas suyas!


	2. Crónica I

_La luna nueva del invierno pronto se vería en el cielo. Lo recuerdo por la gran oscuridad que cubría la tierra, aun más profunda que las demás noches, y yo era parte de ella. _

_Un hombre anciano salió de las sombras. A mis ojos infantiles era como una montaña, enorme y sabio, hecho del polvo de muchos siglos. Preguntó mi nombre. _Shion_. Me tomó en brazos y me sacó de allí, envuelto en una túnica raída y el olor acre que manaba de la tierra. De mi hogar._

_Retroceder más no tiene sentido. Para bien o para mal, todo lo que soy se construyó a partir de entonces. Era demasiado joven para que los recuerdos se afianzaran en mi memoria... sé que por un tiempo me aferré a ellos, volví furioso una y otra vez a los viejos senderos, pero pronto comprendí que el tiempo es más fuerte que la rabia, todo lo diluye, todo lo transforma. Convierte lo que ya no importa en una acuarela bajo capas de lluvia._

_Yo también olvidé._

.·.·.·.·.·.·.

—Shion, come la papita.

—No quiero, está fea.

—Vamos, sé bueno y el viejo Hakurei te hará algo más rico mañana.

—¡No quiero!

—Que comas la papita, carajo.

El tono del mayor, ligeramente amenazador, detuvo por un instante la protesta del niño. Shion no se atrevió a quejarse de nuevo pero dio vuelta la cara, rojo de toda la ira que podía juntar a sus cuatro años.

—Le pone cosas raras.

—No son cosas raras, son castañas y las necesitas para crecer fuerte y listo. ¿Verdad que no están tan mal?

—¡Son horribles!

—Como sea, te las comes o voy a pellizcarte donde más te duele. —Hakurei no levantó la voz pero no tenía por qué para dejar en claro que hablaba muy en serio.

—No me importa. Además usted no es mi papá así que no puede decirme lo que tengo que hacer, ¡viejo malo! —Con los puños apretados, el pequeño ariano saltó de su silla y le dio la espalda al mayor con toda la intención de salir corriendo por la puerta. Todavía no se animaba a intentar teletransportarse.

—Shion, no me hagas perder la paciencia. —Hakurei también se había puesto de pie. La autoridad que reverberó en sus palabras congeló a Shion en donde estaba—. Vuelve a la mesa ahora mismo.

El pequeño acabó por obedecer y volver a su lugar. Miró su plato con asco pero evitó los ojos del viejo maestro, perdido a medio camino entre enojarse más y romper a llorar.

—Ahora come —continuó Hakurei con firmeza—. Es buena comida y sabes que nos es escasa. No quiero que comas solo papas y azúcar.

—No quiero.

Ignorando la negativa del niño, el anciano tomó una cucharada del puré que tenía enfrente y lo probó con cautela. Shion estaba exagerando, está bien que él no fuera el mejor de los cocineros pero tampoco daba para armar tal escándalo. Sin decir nada, volvió a llenar la cuchara y la acercó a la boca del pequeño. Éste le dirigió una mirada de odio pero finalmente cedió y aceptó su contenido para tragarlo con fastidio.

Así, unos minutos después, el plato había quedado prácticamente vacío. Hakurei sonrió y revolvió cálidamente el pelo del pequeño para después animarlo a que fuera a jugar o lo que quisiera. Shion lo siguió de reojo mientras levantaba la mesa y ponía orden en la humilde cocina, lavaba los platos, tarareaba una antigua melodía tibetana.

El niño salió de la casa, donde las sombras del atardecer realzaban la belleza de los colores del cielo. Pronto sería hora de dormir, de acurrucarse en una cama tibia y tal vez de escuchar un cuento. _Viejo malo_. No le gustaba haber dicho eso pero menos le gustaba que lo obligaran a hacer cosas que no quería. Por suerte Hakurei nunca se enojaba en serio. No era su padre pero... en la inmensidad siempre lejana de las cumbres, en las comidas malas y en los reproches y en el cariño silencioso que ponía al enseñarle cosas... estaba allí.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.


	3. Crónica II

_Pasaron dos o tres__ años. Hakurei se convirtió en el maestro Hakurei y yo aprendí que había un mundo enorme ahí afuera que un día enfrentaría una amenaza inimaginable. Era difícil aceptar lo cierto de sus palabras cuando la brisa traía el perfume del hielo y yo intuía la magia que acechaba detrás de todas las cosas. Jamir era todo lo que conocía y mis pocos amigos tampoco habían cruzado jamás el estrecho puente que conectaba nuestra tierra con ese mundo remoto._

_Nuestros días eran__ bastante simples. El maestro a menudo tenía que ausentarse pero nunca iba demasiado lejos. Recibí la misma educación que los demás niños; poco a poco se me enseñó a controlar el caudal de energía que corría en mí, probar mis límites, entender que éramos parte de algo más grande, a la vez insignificantes y eternos._

_La única nota discordante la marcaba el saber que me acercaba a la edad en que debería tomar la decisión tal vez más importante de mi vida. O mejor dicho, Hakurei la tomaría por mí, dada la ausencia de mis padres. Muchos jamirianos se dedicaban exclusivamente a explorar las dimensiones invisibles, perpetuar nuestra cultura y nuestra sangre. Otros se hacían fuertes para proteger esos sueños. Por milenios mi pueblo había apoyado el ideal de la diosa Atenea así que éramos una raza de guerreros y ermitaños, agricultores, unos pocos viajeros. Pronto__ sería mi turno de elegir un camino para honrar hasta el fin._

.·.·.·.·.·.·._  
_

Luego de una larga caminata bajo las estrellas, el antiguo caballero de Cáncer arribó a su morada con una sonrisa satisfecha. Habían sido muchas horas de amable conversación y dulce cerveza en lo más parecido a una taberna que había en los alrededores. En el día había estado ocupado en la reparación de un par de armaduras especialmente dañadas, llenas de terribles grietas y abolladuras. Harto de afanarse sin alcanzar resultados aceptables, había acabado por dejar todo como estaba y posponer el asunto para después de un poco de diversión, o mejor, para la mañana siguiente. Ya lo haría después con la cabeza fresca.

Entró tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, dando por descontado que su discípulo ya estaría dormido. Lo sorprendió ver luz en su cuarto, y aun más oír los ruidos provenientes del taller en donde guardaba las _cloth _rotas. Con los agudos sentidos alerta, se abrió paso en la oscuridad tratando de no dejarse dominar por la inquietud. No podía detectar otra presencia que la de Shion pero aun así era posible que un intruso hubiera penetrado las defensas de la casa. Intentó un contacto telepático en el instante mismo en que el cosmos del niño reaccionó a la presencia del suyo.

_¿Eres tú, mocoso__...?_

_Maestro, ha vuelto._

_¿Estás solo?_

_Sí... se me ha hecho tarde. No era mi intención._

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, Hakurei traspuso el umbral de su taller solo para que su corazón volviera a detenerse ante la vista del pequeño.

—¡Shion, qué diablos!

El niño alzó la mirada hacia él, sobresaltado por su reacción. Tenía en una mano el legendario buril con que el anciano hacía su trabajo y en la otra un antiguo casco que éste reconoció como parte de las armaduras. Ambos objetos goteaban sangre fresca.

—Me hablaron... —farfulló el pequeño mientras Hakurei se arrodillaba a su lado y le giraba hacia arriba las muñecas con desconcierto y mal disimulada alarma—. Ellas están enfermas.

—¿Quién te habló?

—Ellas... —Bajo la luz de las velas todo se confundía pero los ojos del anciano alcanzaron a ver el dedo menudo que señaló hacia un rincón. Allí dormían las _cloth_ de esa mañana, el brillo del bronce inquietamente vivo.

—¿Las armaduras? —preguntó Hakurei presa de la extrañeza. Los cortes no eran profundos, al menos no desde la perspectiva de un adulto, pero que un niño pequeño se los hubiera hecho él mismo le ponía los pelos de punta. Tampoco eran rasguños.

—Estaban muriendo —explicó Shion.

—¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? Este no es lugar para jugar ni mucho menos así.

—Pero necesitaban ayuda. Y usted se fue.

—Por un rato. No era para que...

Dejando la frase inconscientemente sin terminar, el viejo canceriano se levantó para revolver en el contenido de un viejo armario y regresar pronto junto al ariano. Con trozos de tela viejos improvisó unas vendas y las apretó con fuerza en torno a sus brazos, ignorando las caras de dolor que intentaba no poner el niño.

—Todavía falta, quieren más —protestó el pequeño en un susurro.

—Pues las malditas tendrán que esperar a mañana.

—Pero...

—¡Esperarán a mañana y se acabó la discusión!

Shion consideró prudente cerrar la boca mientras Hakurei lo alzaba sin muchos miramientos y se lo echaba al hombro hasta llegar a su cuarto, donde lo dejó caer en la cama para mirarlo mejor. Al final se aseguró de arroparlo bajo muchas mantas, escupiendo maldiciones de vez en vez.

Ya más tranquilo, el anciano se sentó junto al pequeño bulto acurrucado a su lado y dejó correr una caricia paternal entre los finos cabellos rubios.

—Sé que me has visto trabajar en el taller —dijo Hakurei eligiendo las palabras con cuidado— pero eso no justifica que se te ocurra copiar lo que hago.

—Maestro, no lo hice para jugar.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste?

—Ellas me guiaron... yo no lo copié, si a usted no le gusta ser observado mientras trabaja. —Un poco avergonzado, el niño se escondió aun más entre la lana que lo cubría. Se sentía un poco débil pero reconfortado, rodeado de tibieza, y el ardor que le cortaba los brazos no era nada para lo que no estuviera preparado—. ¿Hice mal?

El anciano lo miró con ojos inusualmente sombríos. Shion no era del tipo de meterse en líos sin razón. De hecho, más allá de las ocasionales rabietas infantiles, por lo general demostraba una madurez que iba más allá de sus años. _Ellas_.

—Hiciste bien —murmuró Hakurei, más que nada para no herir su inocencia—. Pero que sea la última vez que tomas una decisión así sin consultarme. Ellas siempre tienen arreglo—. Juzgando que por esa noche era suficiente, se inclinó para extinguir la lámpara en la mesita de luz y por último depositar un beso en la frente del pequeño—. Tú no.

Shion esbozó una delicada sonrisa y lentamente se dejó vencer por el sueño a medida que los pasos de su maestro se alejaban del cuarto.

Antes de retirarse a sus propias habitaciones, el canceriano echó un último vistazo a su desordenado taller. De vez en cuando creía oír el canto de aquel metal hechizado, como un murmullo de voces tras cortinas de seda. Estaba seguro de nunca habérselo mencionado a su discípulo. En realidad nadie lo sabía... nadie lo oía. En la mañana tendría que hablar seriamente con él.

Desde el rincón las _cloth_ daban las gracias, prolijamente ensambladas.

Prácticamente listas.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.


	4. Crónica III

**Aclaraciones para no lectoras de Lost Canvas:** Soy consciente de que algunas personas (como la dulce Cyberia :3) querrán leer este fic por Shion aunque no les interese/todavía no hayan leído/no quieran hacerlo por un tema de principios/no se acuerden mucho de Lost Canvas. Por eso creo que será útil que de vez en cuando deje unas aclaraciones introductorias para que nadie necesite conocer el manga para entender. Igual les recomiendo que lo hagan, es hermoso TOT

- Por si no quedó claro en las crónicas anteriores, Hakurei es el maestro y protector de Shion. Los dos viven en Jamir presumiblemente hasta que Shion obtiene la cloth de Aries y se muda al Santuario.

- Tokusa y Yuzuriha son hermanos, ambos jamirianos. Yuzuriha es unos dos años menor que Shion y Tokusa unos cinco. En esta crónica Shion tendrá unos nueve años, Yuzuriha siete y Tokusa cuatro.

- En esta crónica aparece brevemente Aspros, el caballero dorado de Géminis.

* * *

_El rumor de que podía hablar con las armaduras corrió como fuego por la región. Decían los escritos que los antiguos caballeros de Aries poseían esa habilidad, así que de pronto todo el mundo me miraba como si hubiera caído del cielo. Pronto me convertí en un claro candidato para pelear en la guerra santa._

_Sin embargo, puedo decir que no nací ningún prodigio. Ser el más fuerte consumió el resto de mi niñez; me destaqué entre los demás, es cierto, pero solo a causa de las interminables horas de práctica día tras día. Y aun así, algunas veces parecía que no era suficiente._

_.·.·.·.·.·.·.  
_

Era el comienzo de la temporada de lluvias y, como si estuviera atento al calendario, el cielo dejaba caer un verdadero diluvio sobre abismos y montañas. La cortina de agua no permitía ver más allá de unos pocos metros y hacía imposible cualquier tipo de desplazamiento. Por lo general hubiera sido motivo de regocijo, siendo el clima de Jamir extremadamente seco, pero en esa ocasión tres jovenzuelos veían con cierta aprensión cómo la tormenta arreciaba fuera de la sencilla morada que ocupaban. En especial el mayor, que aguardaba junto a la ventana como si aún tuviera esperanzas de ver asomar el sol.

—Quédate con nosotros, Shion. Ya voy a servir la cena, ¿pongo un plato para ti? —La pregunta provino de una mujer alta, de largo cabello lacio, que sonreía envuelta en el vapor de un enorme caldero junto a la estufa.

—Gracias, señora, pero prometí volver... —se excusó el pequeño ariano, algo incómodo. El guisado de la mamá de Yuzuriha y Tokusa olía delicioso, cien veces mejor a lo que estaba acostumbrado en su propia casa, pero si no regresaba antes de la Anoche tendría problemas con Hakurei. El viejo era bastante tolerante con todo menos con eso.

—Señor Shion, si se queda le mostraré mi colección de orugas.

—Tokusa, no molestes —reprendió una niña de unos siete años a su hermanito revoltoso. Éste la ignoró y trotó al lado del primer muchacho con ojos esperanzados.

—No puedo, ya saben cómo es él.

—Pero no puedes irte —insistió Tokusa mirando también hacia afuera. La verdad era difícil distinguir la hora dada la oscuridad que reinaba en todas partes.

—Claro que puede, tontito. Se teletransportará. —Yuzuriha le sacó la lengua al niño y siguió jugando con las brasas del fuego, reacomodándolas con chispas de pensamiento.

—¿Sabes hacerlo, Shion? —intervino nuevamente la madre de los más pequeños. El aludido asintió nervioso, tratando de recordar cada mínimo retazo de información que había aprendido en los últimos meses—. ¿No quieres que mejor te acompañe?

—No hace falta.

—¡Mamá! ¿Cómo no va a saber hacerlo? —El ariano se concentró con dificultad mientras los dos hermanos veían a su madre con la indignación pintada en los jóvenes rostros. Como si el brillante discípulo del maestro pudiera fallar en algo tan elemental.

o~O~o

Supo que algo había salido mal cuando un sol brillante le dio de lleno en el pálido rostro. Se cubrió los ojos, cegado por la luz, y casi inmediatamente oyó un coro de voces alteradas y el bramido de un animal que lo dejó sentado en una nube de polvo.

—¿¡ Cuál es tu problema, niño! —Alguien tomó a Shion del brazo y lo sacó a rastras de en medio del camino, un camino ancho como el pequeño jamás había visto. Una multitud de personas circulaba en todas direcciones, discutía enérgicamente, reía a viva voz.

Shion permaneció donde estaba, asombrado ante el mundo que se desplegaba ante sí. Retrocedió con temor al oír nuevamente el bramido de las bestias amarradas a un poste cercano. No tenía idea de qué era ese lugar pero si algo estaba claro era que Jamir había quedado muy atrás. No había ni una nube en el cielo y era pleno mediodía.

Mientras el hombre que lo había ayudado se alejaba indignado, el joven lamentó con el alma no haber esperado un poco más a que amainara la lluvia en su tierra. La teletransportación había sido su punto flojo desde un principio, se le daban bien otras cosas pero saltar en el espacio no era una de ellas. Un grupo de adolescentes lo apartó de un empujón; todo el mundo se veía ansioso por llegar a alguna parte.

Transcurrieron muchas horas antes de que alguien reparara en él. Abrumado, a Shion le había dado miedo pedir ayuda o saltar nuevamente a ciegas. Lo único que podía deducir era que aquél se trataba de algún sitio de Grecia —¡Grecia!— a juzgar por el idioma que vociferaban los muchos comerciantes y transeúntes. Entonces, alguien se detuvo repentinamente frente al viejo roble en donde había buscado refugio.

—¡Hola! —saludó alegremente un niño de rasgos orientales, como los suyos—. ¿Estás perdido?

Shion por primera vez valoró las clases de griego a las que lo habían obligado a asistir. Se puso de pie con cautela, estudiando al extraño y buscando las palabras para explicarse. Aparentaba tener más o menos su misma edad.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —volvió a insistir el niño, antes de que Shion tuviera tiempo de responder.

—¿Cómo te llamas tú? —replicó el ariano, receloso.

—Dohko —dijo el recién llegado con una gran sonrisa a la que le faltaba un par de dientes de leche.

—Shion...

—¿Te escapaste de tu casa? Porque llevas todo el día bajo este árbol.

—¿Me estabas viendo? —El joven jamiriano bajó la mirada, nervioso.

—Está bien, no voy a delatarte. Yo también me fui sin pedir permiso.

—Yo no me escapé —confesó Shion sonrojándose un poco—. En realidad estoy perdido.

Dohko lo miró divertido y no tardó en extenderle una mano amistosa.

—Entonces sí necesitas ayuda. ¿Quieres que busquemos los dos a tus padres?

—En realidad no sé qué hacer. Mi maestro está muy lejos. —Tras un momento de vacilación, Shion aceptó la mano que pronto lo arrastró a la corriente de gente.

—¿Quién es tu maestro? Yo conozco a todos en el pueblo —informó el afable joven conduciendo al ariano a través de laberínticas callejuelas.

—No vive aquí.

—¿Dónde, entonces?

—En el Tíbet —dijo el ariano en un susurro, sintiéndose bastante ridículo.

—El Tíbet... no conozco ese pueblo. —Al llegar a una casa descascada, a las claras abandonada, Dohko se detuvo.

—Esto es Grecia, ¿no?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Y esta casa?

—Mi escondite. Es un lugar secreto, nadie lo conoce más que yo —dijo Dohko con orgullo—. Podrás contarme más de tu maestro. Verás que lo encon...

—Conque aquí estás, pilluelo. —Un atractivo joven emergió del interior de la vivienda en el instante mismo en que los dos niños se disponían a entrar. Dohko se quedó congelado en el umbral, sin soltar la mano del pequeño tibetano.

—¿Aspros?

—¿Quién es él?

—Mi amigo Shion —respondió Dohko tras un instante de duda—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Ya terminé de entrenar por hoy.

—Esta no es la actitud que debería tener un futuro caballero —dijo Aspros con firmeza—. Aldebarán se preocupó por ti, me pidió si podía buscarte. Ya que te escondes demasiado bien para que te encuentren los demás.

—Estás en mi lugar secreto...

—Tú eres de Jamir. —Shion dio un respingo ante la mención de su tierra, súbitamente consciente de que la atención del joven había recaído en él—. ¿Traes algún mensaje?

Poco después los tres se ponían en marcha en dirección al Santuario, los dos pequeños siguiendo al mayor unos pasos más atrás. Shion creyó que se volvería diminuto al comprender que había dado con la orden de Atenea, con un verdadero santo dorado y, como si fuera poco, que necesitaría la ayuda del legendario hermano del maestro Hakurei. Sin saber si maldecir o agradecer su suerte, por un momento se estremeció ante la fuerza del destino.

—Dohko. —Luego de llamar su atención, el tibetano se acercó con timidez a su nuevo amigo para susurrarle al oído—. ¿Qué son esos?

Mientras pasaban por un prado, Shion señaló los mismos animales que había visto correr en el pueblo. Una expresión incrédula se dibujó en las facciones del otro, que casi inmediatamente rompió a reír con sincero alborozo.

—¡Caballos!

.·.·.·.·.·.·.

* * *

**Comentarios finales XD**

Esta crónica la escribí antes de que se supieran ciertos hechos sobre la infancia de Dohko, que parece que fue en China con su propio maestro. Así que hay que pensar que Dohko estaba en Grecia bajo circunstancias extraordinarias; tal vez nació en China, luego viajó y vivió un tiempo en el Santuario cuando era chico y finalmente fue devuelto a su país para perfeccionarse (como ha ocurrido con otros personajes como Hyoga, sin ir más lejos).

Dohko y Shion tienen la misma edad y en Lost Canvas se convertirán en los caballeros dorados más jóvenes (con la única excepción de Regulus, el santo de Leo), mientras que Aspros es de los más adultos y ya era caballero cuando ellos eran niños. Y sí, Aspros sería la reencarnación anterior de Saga XD~

Gracias chicas por comentar antes!


	5. Crónica IV

_Dohko y Aspros. Yo no olvidaría fácilmente esos nombres. Quedarían enterrados en mi memoria, como si fueran claves de un enigma que me empeñaba en descifrar. No le conté a nadie sobre la vaga nostalgia que me produjo dejarlos atrás, ni siquiera a Hakurei. Era demasiado personal, demasiado... raro._

_Poco después, los pequeños Yuzuriha y Tokusa pidieron la guía del maestro y se volvieron formalmente mis compañeros. Aun así nunca dejaron de verme como alguien inalcanzable, en una fantástica cima de destreza. En todo sentido fueron, en lo bueno y lo malo, mis hermanos._

_.·.·.·.·.·.·.  
_

—¡Maestro Hakurei, mire! —Un poco falto de aire debido a la carrera, el joven ariano se detuvo radiante frente al anciano—. ¡Es un _Crystal Wall_ redondo!

Hakurei le echó una mirada de reojo a la iridiscente esfera que flotaba entre las manos del niño y poco después volvió a concentrarse en lo que lo tenía ocupado.

—¡Así no, Tokusa! —exclamó el canceriano—. ¡Lo haces todo mal! ¡Dije que sin doblar las piernas!

Se encontraban en la apartada colina donde el maestro había pasado sus conocimientos a otras generaciones desde que el pueblo de Jamir tenía memoria. Unos metros más allá los hermanitos se afanaban por mantener la postura mientras lanzaban golpes al viento. Yuzuriha lo hacía bien, tenía excelentes condiciones para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Tokusa era aún muy pequeño y no podía seguirle el ritmo.

—Entonces, maestro, ¿qué le parece?

—Fantástico, Shion. Medio inútil un _Crystal Wall_ redondo, pero es bien difícil de hacer.

—¿Cómo? —se extrañó el muchacho—. ¡Pero no! Imagine que...

—¡Yuzuriha! ¿Le puedes mostrar a tu hermano cómo se hace?

Ignorado en medio de su descubrimiento, Shion decidió no insistir. Evidentemente el maestro tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. La ilusión de hacía unos momentos se apagó en sus ojos al tiempo que se teletransportaba a una cima cercana. Desde allí podía ver a los hermanos y, más lejos, a Hakurei.

Tokusa. Yuzuriha. Eran buenos compañeros, solo que... El corazón se le encogió de nuevo al oír la voz poderosa del viejo; no era capaz de diferenciar palabras pero era lo mismo de siempre... su estricta manera de enseñar. Él había pasado por lo mismo así que bien lo sabía.

A la distancia Tokusa se quejó con su vocecita aguda y se ganó el derecho a otra sarta de críticas. Molesto, Shion concentró su cosmos y conjuró otra misteriosa esfera de energía cristalina que se materializó en el aire. Si ponía empeño podía hacerla más grande... gigante. O tal vez el maestro tenía razón y era una idea estúpida. Era un condenado _muro_ de cristal, después de todo. Idea estúpida, estúpida.

o~O~o

—Señor Shion, ¿está enojado conmigo? —La desconcertante pregunta hizo que el ariano entreabriera los ojos, arrancado de la somnolencia de su siesta.

—Tokusa... ¿qué haces aquí?

—Señor Shion, no se enoje. Usted es el mejor, yo lo quiero mucho.

El ariano se incorporó lentamente, apartándose el pelo que le caía en los ojos. Mientras bostezaba, el pequeño se trepó a la cama y se le colgó del cuello con toda la fuerza de sus menudos brazos.

—No estoy enojado... ay, ¡ay!

—Pero no quiere jugar y me mira raro y Yuzuriha dice que está mimoso...

—¿¡Mimoso!

—Miloso...

«_Celoso_», concluyó el ariano. No estaba celoso. Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que la falta de interés de Hakurei había empezado a molestarlo, pero suponía que era parte de crecer, ¿no?

—Como sea, no es tu culpa —dijo Shion rodeando los hombros del niño en un gesto que esperaba fuera tranquilizador. Le estaba costando trabajo respirar pero por suerte Tokusa aflojó la presión y simplemente se acurrucó en su pecho.

—Pero ¿por qué no juega conmigo?

—Es que... me duele el estómago —improvisó el ariano. Tokusa lo miró con inocente pesar.

—¡Dígale al maestro!

—Se lo diré —aseguró Shion—. Hoy mismo.

o~O~o

Sin molestarse en pedir permiso, esa misma noche el joven ariano entró al caótico taller de Hakurei en busca del viejo. Últimamente se pasaba ahí encerrado o afuera, supervisando el entrenamiento de los hermanos.

—Maestro, debemos hablar —dijo Shion con convicción. El anciano trabajaba de espaldas a él, sentando en una maciza mesa de madera que parecía todavía más vetusta que él.

—Ahora no, Shion, estoy ocupado.

—Está siempre ocupado, si no quiere hablar conmigo dígalo directamente y listo.

Hakurei espió a su discípulo por sobre el hombro y luego volvió a abocarse de lleno en su tarea.

—Ve a darte un baño, mañana es tu cumpleaños y estás apestando.

—¡No más que usted! —Indignado, Shion dio un paso al frente para hablar de todos modos, estuviera de acuerdo el viejo o no, pero el resto de las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

Hakurei no dio muestras de haberse ofendido ante el insulto, ni siquiera volvió a darse la vuelta. Parecía como si nada de lo que decía Shion le importara ya. Controlando el deseo de querer patear algo y romperlo en mil pedazos, el niño esperó un poco más hasta darse por vencido.

Finalmente giró sobre sí y salió corriendo de allí, descargando su furia en un portazo que hizo temblar cada nivel de la torre.

o~O~o

A la mañana siguiente al joven todavía le dolía en el pecho la amargura con que se había dormido. Shion se levantó con desgano, sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse el pijama, y en el baño se lavó con cuidado, ya que apestaba. Hakurei no lo quería más y aunque odiaba admitirlo era como si el mundo se le viniera abajo. Su momento había pasado, ya era grande... no necesitaba ser cuidado, ¿para qué?

Perseguido por su propia oscuridad, recorrió los pasillos que lo habían visto crecer. Tal vez fuera hora de seguir su camino. No tenía sentido quedarse en un lugar donde su presencia estaba de más; después de todo, él se volvería caballero sin importar el techo que velara sus sueños.

Estaba pensando en saltearse el desayuno cuando la voz de Hakurei, algo distante, pareció adivinarle la intención.

—¡Shion!

Al niño no le hizo la más mínima gracia obedecer la orden implícita y encaminarse al comedor arrastrando los pies. Una vez allí traspuso la puerta con fingida indiferencia, al menos hasta que los dos hermanitos salieron de sus escondites y corrieron hacia él.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron al unísono, riendo ante la sorpresa del mayor.

—¡Tome! —exclamó Tokusa extendiendo hacia Shion un colorido dibujo. Lucía muy orgulloso de su obra—. ¡Es usted del futuro!

Shion estudió la hoja sin reponerse todavía a la sorpresa, evitando mirar hacia donde estaba el maestro. Aquello tendría que haber sido planeado con cierta anticipación porque una rica torta con diez velitas aguardaba sobre la mesa. En el dibujo de Tokusa el ariano se reconoció con dificultad, entre un montón de colores y cabello largo, aparentemente. Vestía lo que en la imaginación del pequeño sería la armadura de Aries. A su lado otro montón de colores, más bajitos, recordaban vagamente al propio Tokusa.

El ariano no pudo evitar que su malestar se disolviera en una sonrisa un tanto triste, dedicándole al niño una pequeña reverencia para mostrarle su agrado. Tokusa pareció destilar felicidad por todos los poros. Yuzuriha le dio un buzo de lana de yak, obviamente tejido por su mamá.

—Gracias —murmuró Shion, sin saber muy bien cómo expresar la tibieza contradictoria que lo hacían sentir.

—Y ahora lárguense que estorban —ordenó Hakurei de pronto desde su callado rincón—. Quiero hablar con el cumpleañero.

—Pero la torta de...

—No se vayan muy lejos.

No muy convencidos los hermanitos abandonaron la cocina con la promesa de volver, dejando a maestro y discípulo en medio de un incómodo silencio. Entonces Hakurei se acercó despacio al homenajeado, con una chispa de picardía danzándole en los profundos ojos verdes.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —informó el anciano con los brazos cruzados a la espalda. Ocultaba alguna cosa—. Aunque no lo parezca te conozco, pequeño Aries.

—No soy Aries todavía.

—Pero lo serás.

—¿Y?

—Antes de que muerdas a tu maestro, hay algo que quiero que veas. —Shion se había puesto serio de nuevo, inconscientemente a la defensiva. No le gustaba que jugaran con él y eso parecía ser exactamente lo que sucedía allí.

—¿Qué?

—Mejor cierra los ojos y extiende las manos, palmas hacia arriba.

—Maestro, ya no soy un bebé —refunfuñó Shion, la sombra del rencor tocándolo apenas como un escalofrío.

—¿No te da curiosidad saber qué es?

El ariano acabó por romper el contacto visual y hacer lo que se le pedía, con la frustración de esas semanas pintada en el joven rostro. Poco después notó que algo le era entregado con cuidado.

—¿Ya puedo ver?

—Adelante.

Una pequeña caja descansaba en sus manos. Sin querer hacerse ilusiones, Shion se sentó a la mesa y la abrió. Extrajo del interior un objeto que en principio lo dejó perplejo, si bien un extraño cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Vuelve a ti —murmuró Hakurei sentándose a su lado—. Con algunos arreglos.

—Es... ¿un adorno? —preguntó Shion con cautela.

—Algo así. Prueba encender tu cosmos.

El ariano obedeció y al instante el objeto, oval y metálico, se iluminó de adentro hacia afuera. Una filigrana de grabados se hizo visible contra la luz, animales... símbolos de aquella antigua tierra. El propio nombre con que había nacido en las letras de Jamir.

—Qué bonito... —reconoció el pequeño. Aquel era el trabajo de un experto herrero—. ¿Lo hizo usted?

Hakurei asintió profundamente.

—Ese metal no fue fácil de trabajar, es muy, muy viejo. Me llevó más de lo que esperaba y anoche creí que no terminaría a tiempo. No quise arruinar la sorpresa dándote explicaciones.

—Y lo de adentro es... —Shion giró despacio el objeto, maravillado ante la delicadeza de cada dibujo. Iba comprendiendo, aunque aún faltaba aclarar algunas cosas.

—Cosmos.

—¿Cosmos?

—Mi cosmos —puntualizó Hakurei—. Y un poco de magia.

—No entiendo... —El niño dejó de mirar su regalo para alzar los ojos hacia el anciano. Éste le sostuvo la mirada, inusualmente dulce.

—El motivo por el que me he concentrado en Tokusa y Yuzuriha es que ellos tienen más para aprender que tú. Pero eso no significa que ponga uno por sobre otro.

—Pero yo también tengo mucho que aprender —protestó Shion.

—No por mucho tiempo. Pronto no tendré nada que enseñarte. —Con una pequeña sonrisa, el viejo canceriano recuperó su regalo y lo depositó a un costado para tomar entre las suyas las manos suaves del pequeño. A su contacto el objeto había reaccionado con un fugaz parpadeo y pronto adquirido una nueva tonalidad.

—Supongo que malinterpreté las cosas —susurró el niño, conmovido por el gesto. Su maestro no era del tipo de dar cumplidos y hacía tiempo que no le demostraba cariño.

—Para variar —dijo Hakurei, contento de ver la sonrisa que su broma conjuraba en el pequeño. No lo veía sonreír tranquilo desde hacía mil años.

—Gracias.

—No sé cuándo estarás listo para ir al Santuario pero... este _minrir_ tendrá luz siempre que lo necesites.

—_Minrir_... —ensayó Shion, como probando la nueva palabra.

—Incluso después de mi muerte.

El niño no dijo más, los ojos soñadores empañándose de sombras. Le costó encontrar el camino de vuelta del oscuro futuro al que se había proyectado.

—Yo pelearé con usted. Y no...

—Suficiente charla. ¿Llamamos a los chicos para cortar la torta?

—Una sola cosa. —Sin agregar nada más ni pretender explicarse, Shion se levantó de su lugar y buscó los brazos del viejo guerrero con franqueza y sencillez. Lo estrechó con cuerpo y mente y todo lo que era, dejando que su calor borrara la sensación de abandono que lo había lastimado por dentro.

—Tranquilo. Fue un poco mi culpa también. —La confesión no fue más que un tierno susurro que se perdió en los cabellos del niño. Con seguridad, algo que Hakurei no podría haber dicho en voz alta. Las manos que desafiaban al tiempo se apoyaron suavemente en la espalda menuda, dispuestas a abrigarla por cuanto fuera necesario—. Trataré de pensar en qué me pasé de la raya. ¿Ves, Shion?

—¿Qué cosa? —murmuró el pequeño, envuelto en la simple felicidad de sentirse protegido.

—Tú también me enseñas.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.

* * *

**Comentarios finales XD**

Eso del "minrir" es totalmente original, aclaro por las dudas XDD


End file.
